Salia, The Next Princess Mononoke
by PharaohAtemu'sGirl
Summary: Salia, San's daughter, is the wolf girl. The Russian humans began to destroy the forest. And they are led by Kai's Grandpa, Voltair. San is dying, Tala is a traitor, and the beyblade boys and forest gods are preparing for a final battle. And only one side
1. Prologue: Fierce Hatred

Salia, the Next Princess Mononoke (BeyBlade X P.M.)

(note: Beyblade characters and some o.c. characters kind of a bad title, couldn't think of anything better)

I wrote a fan fiction that involves Princess Mononoke and Beyblade. Hope you like it. And San can be come a wolf. And I worked very hard to get this on FanFiction.net.

San in her wolf form was racing towards the humans of her enemy. She was going to kill him. He would be gone once and for all. He had been destroying the forest for many years. And now he was going to pay.

(flashback)

Lots of explosions. In the forest. San would've known that noise even in a million years. Guns. Humans were in the forest. Her brothers appeared at her side. Together, they ran towards the humans. San looked upon the face of her enemy…

(present time)

San felt the bullet go in. Into her flesh, blood staining her pelt. He had shot her. She would may be even die. However, San was not afraid to die. Her daughter, Salia, would avenge her.

( another flashback)

Voltaire. ( I hate his name, don't you? its so repulsing). He was here. In the forest. San and her brothers killed many of the humans and scared the rest off. They badly injured Voltaire (shudders). He glared back at San. He wouldn't forget this. Ever. Neither would San.

Kind of a short chapter. It was much worse when I first started to write it.


	2. Salia, The Wolf Girl

Salia, the Wolf Girl

The next chapter. Basically explains who Salia is. And the setting is Moscow, Russia.

Salia was watching the people of Moscow. She hated them all. How they often wandered the forest and destroyed it. And they were led by ( looks around to make sure no one is there) Voltaire. (shudders). So vile. So evil. He was the cause of the hatred. Salia had a mission. She had to kill Voltaire. And all who associated with him. That would surely keep them out of the forest. Humans were very simple; take out the leader and they didn't know which way to turn. Salia was much like her mother, San. She had kind of short hair, (black) red eyes, marks on her face ( probably face paint), wore similar clothes, and wore the pelt of a black wolf and a mask ( San's second mask (style) ). She and her brothers were known for terrorizing the people of Moscow. They shot at her, but they never hit. Humans are so slow. Salia had been watching the enemies for some time and seen Voltaire had goons. A boy with red hair, and cold, icy blue eyes, a small, big nosed, a big, dumb looking blonde boy, and a lilac haired boy with mean eyes. And Voltaire's grandson, Kai, was an evil little thing. " He will end up like his grandfather if he isn't careful," Salia thought to herself." and what a pity that would be, to end up like him." And four other boys were with them.One looked well-fed, one was blonde like the stupid one only hyper, one looked like a dork and not worth worrying about since he hardly looked like he could hold a gun right, and a nice looking boy that looked kind of..cat. "It's a shame, being associated with HIM," she thought to herself. Salia had been studying the huge group for 5 days now. Those boys were sure to become her enemies, if she let them live. She had to make the big move. Tonite. She must get them before they get her. Tonite, Voltaire must die, she cannot let her mother down, not after he almost killed her. She closed her eyes and remembered that bullet going deep in her chest, the same place as her grandmother's, the one she never got to meet. " your grandmother was beautiful and strong, she never let in to the deep pain in her chest, like so many others, and become a demon. Never run from destiny, even if you are to die, never run." Her mother often told her. So she vowed she would never. Especially not to HIM. She heard her brothers, two black wolves looking like her uncles, calling her. She got up and went to them. They told her " Mother wants to see you. She says it's important." So Salia follows them. They chose to stay in their pelts, always. The black one with tufted ears was Kero, and the one with bigger paws was Kaminari. They both had red eyes, even during the day. The trio were as close as any friends, though Sal had other friends.

Kero said" Ran into that dorky looking one, he ran away. I didn't have the heart to chase him."

" Better not let mother hear you say that," Replied Kaminari.

" Why not? Mother said not all humans are bad. Our father was human," Salia reminded them.

" maybe that is why I did not chase him, because he was a weak little human, cowardly though," Said Kero.

" Pitiful, Why should they live?" asked Kaminari.

" maybe we all need more peace in the world, who knows?" answered Kero. And the argument went on and on, even though they KNEW the russians couldn't live, no matter what. They eventually walked on without a word. Enter San. White like her mother in her pelt, she wasn't in her pelt at the moment. She looked the same, but older, and more worn looking, especially with her fresh wound. She wanted to talk about her plans for the evening. And warned her not to make the same mistakes she did once.

Also short chapter. The other chapters are longer though. And I actually said Kais grandpas name without shuddering. I hate his name its so vile. ( just like Voltaire (shudders) himself.


	3. Blood and Destruction

Blood And Destruction

I don't know why put destruction in, more blood really. And I don't own be blade.

Tala knew of the wolf girl. She had been terrorizing Moscow for a long time. He had only seen her once without her mask on. He had kind of feared her. Hatred burned in her eyes. However, the sensation lasted only a second. He sighed. Then, Voltaire and Boris burst into the room. They said he better get outside. Now. Outside was Tala's teammates. Ian, Spencer, and Bryan. As well as Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray ( don't ask why they are here, I just put them in to make them evil, I guess). And Kai. Minutes went by. Soon, the humans seen a figure on the roof. A girl. Wearing the pelt of a wolf, a mask, and grasping a knife. All at once she began to run at them, down the roof. Voltaire ordered to shoot at her. Tala, however, didn't shoot. Neither did Ian. Bryan, Spencer, Tyson, Ray and Kai ( and other various people) shot. All but one missed. Kai hit her right on.

Salia got shot, but it only hit her face and she had her mask on. She fell. Her mask was shattered. Suddenly, Salia stood up and raced at Voltaire just as the mean faced boy shot at her. She and Voltaire fought with knives. Then, the red head grabbed her wrist. And Voltaire's. They couldn't continue to fight. "Fighting never gets anyone anywhere. I am sick of all the fighting. It ends here tonite," he shouted. " Traitor!" Voltaire accused. He got out his knife and almost had the boy when he knocked out Voltaire. He pulled Salia closer and she felt brief pain in her stomach before darkness greeted her.

Kinda short, but oh well. Please read and review. Iam new to this stuff and all. And this story follows the Princess Mononoke Story. I kinda made Tala go soft.


End file.
